


Food For Soul

by shovoskyyea



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovoskyyea/pseuds/shovoskyyea
Summary: Oliver hanya ingin melupakan, tapi anak laki-laki di depannya malah membuatnya mengingat semuanya.





	Food For Soul

Dua hal yang ia tau dapat membantunya menghiraukan rasa kosong di dadanya adalah dua belas persen kenikmatan rokok dan rasa sakit hantaman di wajah yang dapat melemparkannya tertidur saat itu juga.

Keduanya ia pelajari dengan sulit beberapa hari setelah menyadari jika tidak ada orang yang akan membantunya bangkit atau menyemangatinya. Jadi ia mengambil saran dari teman lama dan pergi ke daerah kumuh kota setiap malam akhir pekan untuk membanting tubuhnya di pertarungan jalanan agar ketika ia pulang nanti, ia bisa tertidur pulas seperti bayi dan tak melihat Ches di salah satu mimpi buruknya.

Itu adalah caranya bertahan tanpa kembali mengkonsumsi alkohol dan jatuh dalam lubang candu obat-obatan. Ia berusaha menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, oke? Bukan salahnya jika caranya memproses kematian seorang teman berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Malam ini ia bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang Oliver sadari ia tak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk menang ataupun bertahan lebih dari lima menit di arena. Tubuhnya dihantam habis-habisan dan ia harus mengaku menyerah tiga menit setelah peluit ditiup.

“Hey kid, bisa berdiri?”

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang berjongkok di depannya. Jemari orang itu berada di bawah hidungnya,  memastikan jika Oliver masih bernafas.

Oliver mengangguk, tak punya energi lebih untuk melakukan hal lainnya. Orang itu, yang kini ia yakini sebagai wasit mengangkat tangannya dan pertarungan itu dinyatakan selesai. Uang taruhan di berikan ke pria bertubuh kekar. Ia menerimanya dengan senyum lebar lalu menyelipkan selembar pada Oliver.

“obati dirimu, kid.”

Oliver sekali lagi hanya mengangguk.

Semua orang bisa bertarung di tempat itu. Paruh baya atau muda, bertubuh besar atau ceking sepertinya. Oliver ingat pertama kali Ches mengajaknya kesini. Saat itu musim panas dan semua orang hanya mengenakan celana mereka.

Ches yang hanya memakai jeans dan sepatunya menyuruhnya melepas baju, membuat Oliver segan bertelanjang dada untuk pertama kalinya. Fakta bahwa ia tumbuh bersama adik laki-laki tak membuat Oliver sedikit pun menyukai ide untuk melepas baju, hanya saja kulitnya sangat pucat dan tak berotot seperti Ches. Ia tak suka orang-orang melihatnya seperti potongan keju berjalan.

“Kau akan mendapatkan ini,” tunjuknya pada gundukan otot di lengannya, “jika kau sering melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan.”

“yang benar saja.”

Malam itu Oli melihatnya bertarung, gesit dan taktikal. Tubuh ramping Ches bergerak cepat diantara pukulan, menggeliat menghindar dan membalas ketika lawannya sedang kuwalahan.

_“apa itu terasa sakit?”_

_“yeah, tapi kau hanya bisa mengobati rasa sakit dengan dua cara, Oli.”_

_Ches duduk di kursi bar, darah merembes keluar dari luka yang terbuka di pipinya saat ia berbicara. Ia beberapa kali meneguk botol jaeger sebelum melanjutkan. Oliver bahkan tak yakin jika Ches cukup umur untuk membeli alkohol._

_“-lebih banyak rasa sakit atau sesuatu yang membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit itu sendiri.” Ucap Ches, menyingrai._

Oliver merangkak bangun dari tempatnya tergeletak dan berjalan limbung masuk ke bar. Semua ingatan ini membuatnya marah, ia datang kesini untuk melupakan tapi ia mendapat sebaliknya.

Dari balik meja bar, Corey mendekat dan memberinya towel. “apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tau kau tak bisa mengalahkan orang itu!”

“yeah.” Oliver mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah-darah, mengernyit beberapa saat. Terkadang orang asing terdengar lebih perduli keadaannya daripada keluarganya sendiri.

“kenapa kau masih memasang nama?”

“aku punya alasan sendiri.”

Corey memutar matanya dan kembali ke balik meja bar. Laki-laki itu adalah salah satu pemilik bar dan mengenal Ches lebih dekat dari semua temannya. “Kau terlihat mengenaskan, kau tak bisa menyetir sendiran.”

“tak ingin kah kau mencari tau? Aku bisa menyetir dalam keadaan apapun.”

“Aku akan menyuruh Jim untuk mengantarmu pulang.”

“nope, dan aku baru saja duduk!”

“ya dan kau akan pulang saat ini juga. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mencoba mencelakakan dirimu sendiri. Aku tau apa yang terjadi oke? Oliver, aku mengerti-”

“Corey, diam. Aku tak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan!” Ombak perasaan datang dan menyapu dirinya. Oliver dengan suara pecah mencoba untuk bersikap tenang,  “bisakah kau memberiku lima gelas vodka?”

“no.”

“Please?”

“no.” ucap Corey tegas.

“aku punya uang?” Oli mengambil uang dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya, tapi Corey tak bergeming.  Oli menyumpah serapah kesal.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu berbalik darinya dan memanggil seseorang dari kerumunan orang di bar. “Jim!”

“Aku tak punya pilihan lain, semua orang sedang sibuk. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, oke?” Ucap Corey mewanti-wanti Jim sebelum mereka keluar.

 

Saat itu sudah tengah malam dan Oliver yakin jika ia sudah melampui batas jam malam. Ayahnya bakal menghajarnya jika ia tau Oli belum kembali. Sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan ia seharusnya merasa takut tapi rasa kosong di dadanya membuatnya mati rasa.

“Oli, apa ayahmu bertugas malam ini?”

“tidak.”

Jim memelankan laju mobil dan melirik Oli. “apa kau yakin ingin pulang dengan wajah seperti itu?”

“apa maksudmu?”

Tetes basah turun saat Oli ingin membalas Jim. Lalu itu bukan lagi seperti tetes, lebih banyak dan dengan cepat kausnya sudah penuh dengan noda darah.

“bisakah kita berhenti di tempat pengisian bensin? Aku harus menghentikan ini.”

Jim terlihat setuju dengan idenya dan kembali menginjak gas, mencari tempat pengisian bensin terdekat.

“Oliver.” Jim berkata padanya, memegang lengan kirinya. “kau selalu bisa menginap di rumahku, kau tau.”

Oliver mengengadah , menarik tangannya cepat-cepat. “I’ll think about it.” Lalu berlari ke bagian toilet sambil memegangi hidungnya. Seekor anjing French bulldog dari sebuah mobil van keluarga menggonggong kearahnya saat ia melintasi area parkir.

 

Oliver sedang mengurusi urusannya sendiri saat seseorang keluar dari salah satu pintu toilet dan bergabung bersamanya di depan cermin kamar mandi yang sepi itu. Mimisannya sudah berhenti tapi kepalanya terasa pening, ditambah ada orang aneh yang ingin dirinya _menginap_ sedang menunggunya di mobil. Hebat sekali.

"shite." Oliver mengusap wajahnya menyadari jika ia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil bersama Jim.

“baik-baik saja, mate?” anak laki-laki di sampingnya kini menatapnya bingung.

“uh… yeah.” Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, merasakan penglihatannya mengabur, tubuhnya sudah siap untuk ambruk.

"kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi, membuat Oli mengernyit. Oliver menengadah untuk memastikan jika ia tidak berbicara pada delusi yang ia ciptakan akibat kekurangan darah. Anak laki-laki itu memandangnya balik, dan harus ia akui aksennya adalah yang paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar, tentu saja selain milik Ches yang kental dengan aksen arizona. _fuck._ Kenapa ia teringat banyak akan Ches malam ini. "kau tidak terdengar dari sini."

Oliver tidak mengerti kenapa ia membuat percakapan dengan anak ini saat mengetahui jika ia seharusnya sudah pulang dan sadar jika ia satu jengkal saja untuk ambruk ke lantai.

"aku baru disini. Kami baru pindah, mobil kami bermasalah jadi yea... kami terjebak sampai besok."

Oliver mengangguk lalu teringat pada anjing yang mengejarnya di tempat parkir. “tunggu, apa anjing bulldog tadi milikmu?”

Anak itu tersenyum seketika saat Oli menyebut anjingnya, senyumnya sampai di sepasang mata birunya. “oh Hayley?”

“man, dia hampir menggigitku tadi.”

“oh? Maaf untuk itu. Dia adalah anjing senior, sebelum diadopsi dia dulu bertugas di kepolisian. Kecuali kau punya narkoba dia akan menggigit. Tapi-”

_OH Fuck._

Anak itu pasti melihatnya panik dan cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya  untuk menenangkan Oli. “tapi- aku tak keberatan dengan hal seperti, mate. It’s all good. Im not a snitch.”

Oliver tak bergerak, mengamati anak itu jeli. “okay, sure.”

“tapi serius, apa kau baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku menelpon bantuan?”

“sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, kau punya telepon?”

Anak itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Oli. Ia menahan senyum tipis saat menyadari Oli masih takut padanya. “relax man.”

Oliver menimpali dan cepat-cepat menekan nomor telepon. Sambil ia menunggu Matt untuk menjawab panggilannya Oliver menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Di seberang ruangan anak bermata biru itu berdiri menghadap cermin, mengamati pantulannya di cermin hingga saat tatapan mereka bertemu Oliver harus berbalik canggung.

 ** _“siapa ini?”_** suara kesal Nicholls terdengar.

“hey Pickle ini aku Oli, aku butuh bantuanmu.”

 

"kau tau arah ke sheffield?"

Oliver tidak punya niatan untuk bergerak secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar kata Sheffield, tapi nyatanya kini jantungnya berdetak cepat ia takut jika ia akan pingsan di kamar mandi ini bersama anak laki-laki yang tinggal satu kota dengannya yang kemungkinan besar akan menelpon bantuan dan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai polisi akan datang dan menghajarnya ditempat saat ia tau Oliver sedang berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini membawa narkoba dan mabuk-mabukan. _Fukc._

“oh kau akan tinggal di Sheffield?” ucapnya sembari mengembalikan ponsel itu.

“yeah, ibu kami tumbuh di sana.”

"uh, sebenarnya aku juga dari Sheffield" Oli memandang anak itu dan menyadari jika mereka seumuran. “Sheffield hanya beberapa kilometer dari sini, ada papan nama besar jadi kau tak mungkin melewatkannya."

"right." anak itu mengangguk.

"a-aku harus pergi.”

"okay. See you around-" ucap anak itu tapi Oliver sudah pergi. Oliver berjalan limbung ke belakang bangunan dan menunggu mobil Matt datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan menghela panjang. Dua belas persen kenikmatan asap rokok untuk rasa mati di dadanya.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
